


The Witch who Cried Wolf

by AlexRyzlinGold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRyzlinGold/pseuds/AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: When it happened in third year, Hermione was able to keep it quiet. She was the smartest witch of her age, after all. A night in the Forbidden Forest every now and again, and the occasional trip to the forest of Dean when she was home over the holidays kept everything under wraps.Then it all went wrong, and her only family is the Blacks who took her in and accepted her when it seemed like no one else would.Werewolf Hermione, mate Narcissa.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 474





	The Witch who Cried Wolf

When it happened in third year, Hermione was able to keep it quiet. She was the smartest witch of her age, after all. A night in the Forbidden Forest every now and again, and the occasional trip to the forest of Dean when she was home over the holidays kept everything under wraps. Her parents never asked questions, but they were smart like her, and most definitely could read a calendar. They never said anything, but Hermione knew that they knew. 

Everything was normal. Everything was fine. Until the end of their fifth year. Despite Umbridge's less than normal departure from Hogwarts, she still got the last laugh. After that, Hermione was gone. No matter how hard they looked, no one would find her. Not for over two years.

/////

It was one of the few times Harry and Ron were able to meet up with members of the Order. They'd been on their own for so long, trying to hunt down Voldemort's horcruxes. They had tried to do it own their own at first, but with so little success, they had eventually asked the Order for help. Now they had several promising leads, and the Order was able to supply them with rations and healing supplies when they could. 

Tonks and Lupin were meeting them in Diagon Alley. It was considerably safer than much of London, even with the destroyed shops and kidnapped proprietors. Now it was basically a ghost town.

They still stuck to alley ways and dark shadows though, hoping that no one would notice them. As a plan it generally worked. Until tonight.

The dark, smokey forms of apperating death eaters herded them from the shadows and into the centre of the street. It was only once they were all somewhat visible in the dim lantern light that their pursuers showed themselves.

There were only three of them, but Harry would have preferred an army rather than facing Bellatrix, Greyback and Lucius. With those three everything became personal. The two sides faced each other, wands drawn

“Aw, Itty Bitty Potter is out for a night stroll with the weasel, the puppy and the traitor.” Bellatrix cooed.

Bellatrix let out a high pitched giggle.

“Oh, the puppy is here. I just had a brilliant idea!”

Greyback let out a light growl. “I wouldn't if I were you.”

“Shut up, you mangy mutt!”

Bellatrix threw her head back and howled. It was a guttural sound that faded into a sharp cackle.

“Is that meant to be some sort of taunt?” Lupin snapped. “I've heard it all before, you might want to try and be a little more original.”

Greyback let out a horse chuckle. “So full of yourself, pup.”

Any response was cut off by another smokey shape cutting through the sky. The new arrival landed next to Bellatrix with their back to the Order members. While Bellatrix grinned, Lucius and Greyback nodded their heads to the new person.

“Hasn't anyone ever told you of the boy who cried wolf, Bellatrix? Long story short, the boy lies a lot and then gets gobbled up by a wolf. Guess which one you are in this story?” The figure growled.

They could tell the figure was female, and just a bit shorter than Bellatrix, but that was about all. Her voice sounded oddly familiar to Harry and Ron. She wore a dark, hooded cloak that came to her knees and covered her head.

Bellatrix scoffed. “And here I thought I was getting you a nice present. Wasn't it only a few days ago you were complaining about not getting your revenge?”

The woman turned around and glanced at them. “Well, I can't say that I'm all that impressed.”

Bellatrix let out a shocked gasp. “How rude! And after all the effort I put into tracking them down for you.”

“Bullshit. If anything you stumbled across them completely by accident, Bella.”

“Well I never!”

The woman snorted in amusement as she eyed the party in front of her. Her gaze stopped on Tonks. She took a deep breath and then another.

“Huh. Well, whatever your plan is tonight Bella, you aren't to hurt the girl.”

Bella just groaned in annoyance. “You're such a spoilsport.”

“She's pregnant.”

“Ugh. Fine. Leave the traitor, kill the rest, who cares anymore. I'm bored.”

Wands that had started to dip slightly were quickly raised at Bellatrix.

“I don't know who you are,” Lupin said slowly to the new figure. “but we have no quarrel with you. You don't need to be here for this.”

The figure just laughed. “Oh no, Professor we do have something to quarrel about. Specifically you and me. You see, ever since you infected me, my life has been in a bit of a nose dive.”

Her hood was lowered.

“So yes, professor,” said Hermione. “I'd say we do have a bit of a fucking quarrel.”

Lupin lowered his wand and stumbled back half a step.

“No…”

Hermione grinned, showing off large, pointed teeth.

“Oh yes. This is your fault, and in more ways than one. I came to you, Lupin. For help, for knowledge. But you just pushed me away.”

_ “Professor, please. It's just a few questions.” _

_ Lupin huffed, and spun around to face the girl following him through the house. _

_ “It's personal, Miss Granger and I'm no longer your professor. I am under no obligation to teach you anything. You don't need to know.” _

_ “What if I do? We're heading into a war, and Greyback isn't going to go easy on us just because we're children. I need to know!” _

_ “No you don't.” Lupin snapped. “Come find me once you've actually been bitten.” _

“You're a pathetic excuse for a wolf. You couldn't even smell the curse on me. I'm ashamed that you're the one who turned me.”

Tears pooled in Lupin's eyes. “I'm so sorry, Hermione.”

“I'm not. I'm stronger in every conceivable way. I'm where I'm meant to be.”

“I should have helped.” He whispered.

“Perhaps, but I found help on my own.”

_ It was pouring down with rain when Hermione approached the tall, iron gates of Malfoy Manor. She'd tracked Greyback there once before, after the incident with her parents. He'd stumbled across her camp in the Forest of Dean and had spent a long time trying to sniff her out. She had just stayed down wind and followed him. It was easy. He was just a man with a wolf inside him, and she was more. She was her wolf.  _

_ Golden eyes watched him all the way back to Malfoy Manor.  _

_ Hermione was desperate. It was two days before the full moon and she hadn't figured it out yet. How to stay in control. She could draw on the wolf during the rest of the month, then the full moon was the wolf's. _

_ Greyback might not even be there, but it was her only lead. _

_ Hermione paced around the gate before heading further down the fence line. There were wards, but they disappeared under a swipe of long claws. Clawed hands grabbed the iron bars of the fence and pulled them apart. She slipped past them and onto the manor grounds. The rain hid her footsteps, but it also hid others. _

_ Hermione never saw the stunning hex that hit her in the back of the head. _

“With them?” Harry snapped, gesturing at the Death Eaters next to her.

Hermione turned her head and took in her supposed best friend. He was the same, if perhaps a bit more fool hardy. She could tell he didn't recognise her, not truly. He saw her and wondered where it all went wrong.

Ron was gobsmacked and he looked at her as if he would have preferred she were dead. She couldn't blame him, she used to wish the same.

Hermione let out a dark chuckle. "Yes, Harry. With them. You see, Lupin wasn't willing to help me at all, but the Dark Lord and his followers gave me all the resources and knowledge I needed."

She turned to Lupin. "I am in control of my wolf in a way you never will be, you pathetic excuse of a dog."

Hermione took a step back, towards Bellatrix.

"We should leave. I can smell the light magic from here, there are more Order members approaching. A lot more."

Bellatrix huffed and steadied her wand pointed towards Harry. "No, I don't want to leave."

"Bella, my job is to keep you safe. If I have to drag you kicking and screaming back to your sister, I will."

"You're on your own if you try and stay, Bella." Lucius snapped. "I'm not facing down half the Order the night before, well, you know what I'm doing tomorrow, and Greyback can't go against Hermione."

"Fine." Bellatrix snapped. "But you're making it up to me, Mudpup."

The Death Eaters disapperated away until only Hermione was left. She stared at the group as she pulled up her hood, her eyes glowing golden in the dark night.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Tonks."

She disapperated away in a dark swirl of smoke.

/////

Arriving back at Malfoy Manor slightly later than the rest drew attention. Not much, but it was enough for Bellatrix to seek her out.

"You stayed longer, mudpup."

Hermione rolled her eyes and poured both of them a drink. Bellatrix was one of the few people willing to encroach into her territory without invitation. Even Greyback didn't dare, and the Dark Lord was weary of it. She had been gifted the personal study after it became apparent that she wasn't going anywhere.

Then again, Bellatrix was one of the few people who had met her wolf and survived.

_ The cruciatus curse had ripped through her body time and time again, and Hermione could feel herself slipping. She knew nothing but pain, not as bad as her first change, but it was up there. _

_ Bellatrix had been 'questioning' her for hours, but none of the answers Hermione gave seemed to be the right ones. No matter how truthful they were. _

_ Hermione lay gasping on the floor, one brief moment of respite before she was sure it was going to start up again. But no, it wasn't the cruciatus curse that met her this time but a simple backhand across her face. Her head whipped to the side as Bellatrix looked over her and that was the final straw. _

_ It started slowly the moment that Hermione tasted her own blood in her mouth. Her lip twitched into a snarl and she let out a disgruntled huff. The itch in between her shoulders started, and the stuffy feeling in her nose started to develop. When she turned her head back to Bellatrix it was with glowing, golden eyes. _

_ Her lip twitched again, and then the transformation started in earnest. Fur sprouted through skin, bones realigned, teeth and nails grew and Hermione's anger came to the forefront of her mind. The change happened quickly, and Bellatrix was only able to stumble back, and let off one spell. It bounced uselessly off of Hermione's magically resistant pelt. She surged forward, her large, clawed hand coming up to press against Bellatrix's neck and push her against the wall. The growl that came from deep inside of her rattled the window panes and echoed throughout the room and beyond. _

_ Even like this, with a werewolf looming over her with the clear intention of doing her harm, Bellatrix didn't smell of fear. She smelt of anger, curiosity, and dark magic. _

_ Hermione heard the door to the room open, and a sharp gasp. Then she smelt fear, paper, i k and freshly mowed grass. _

_ Slowly, Hermione turned her head, and there was Narcissa Malfoy. _

_ Her mate. _

Bellatrix took her drink, and with practised ease, they both drank the finger of whiskey at the same time. Bellatrix, it turned out, was a fantastic drinking buddy when she wasn't trying to kill or torture you.

"I had to warn Tonks, it's more fun when the prey knows you're coming for them."

Bellatrix snorted. "Bullshit."

"Well, not completely." Hermione said with a shrug. "I did tell her I'd see her soon."

"You'd be better off just staying away, Granger. You're in dangerous waters."

"I know, but she's with pup, and I can already tell it will  _ be _ a pup. They might not turn for a few years, but they will be a wolf. And she's family."

"Andromeda is a blood traitor."

"And yet you don't stop Narcissa from writing to her."

Bellatrix huffed. "You say that like you're not completely wrapped around her pinky finger too."

_ The only sound in the room was Hermione's rough breathing. He hand around Bellatrix's throat tightened instinctively, and even Bellatrix couldn't stop the small grunt of pain from coming out. Suddenly, she let go, and Bellatrix tumbled to the floor. It only took two large steps for Hermione to find herself in front of Narcissa. She bent over, her nose brushing the top of Narcissa's head. She breathed in deeply, taking in the unique smell that had peaked her interest in the first place. _

_ Narcissa froze, and though she smelt of fear, it wasn't fear that kept her still. Under the fear was a deep layer of anger. She had been surprised to see a werewolf when coming to check on her sister, but now it was just another thing she had to deal with, along with all the other problems letting the Dark Lord use Malfoy Manor as a base created. _

_ Bellatrix pressed her wand against Hermione's side. _

_ "You are not going to hurt her." It was said with finality, and Hermione believed that there was little Bellatrix wouldn't do to protect Narcissa. _

_ Hermione snorted in amusement and took a step back. She had learnt over the past few years that werewolves were largely magic resistant. Most stunning spells did little to stop her, and only the more destructive spells cut through her hide. Even then, wounds quickly healed, feeding off of her own magic to do so. Only strong spells really slowed her down. It was one of the reasons why werewolves were considered so dangerous. _

_ The Unforgivables, with serious intention behind them would do it, and Hermione was sure Bellatrix could manage that. The imperious curse would struggle with her dual nature and wolf mind, but a crucio or avada would work. _

_ She took another step back, away from the sisters and slowly she started to turn back. _

_ The slower Hermione turned, the more control she had, and the less likely she would have residual pain, but it was a gruesome sight. Bones bent, and slowly built up tension until they broke, only the rearrange into her human form as if they had never been damaged. Fur receded into her skin, leaving it bulging until it all finally settled. She knew that she looked like something akin to a ghoul when half transformed, so it was somewhat satisfying to see both Bellatrix and Narcissa staring at her with a combination of shock and wonder. _

_ Hermione's voice was rough, as she spoke up, glaring up at Bellatrix. _

_ "Now do you believe that I am here for Greyback?" _

Hermione snorted. "Of course I am. That woman could tell me to jump off a cliff and I wouldn't question it." She sighed and peered at Bellatrix. "It's more than that though. My wolf recognises both Andromeda and Tonks as pack. You Blacks are mine, and I will damn well look after you. All of you."

Bellatrix faked gagging. "Merlin, you're being fucking sappy today. Blah blah, I will protect you. Bleh. You do what you have to, pup, just don't fuck it up."

"It's fine Bella. The Dark Lord knows, I always tell him when the pack bond grows. You know he respects our alliance, and I've certainly not kept any secrets about the pack from him. I'm not stupid."

_ Greyback was somewhat useless. He had no more control over his wolf than she did, in fact, if anything he had less. There didn't seem to be a way to control her wolf on the full moon, but Greyback had never even bothered to try. Still, he had a pack, and even though he had laughed at her once they met, he had accepted her straight away. He found it hilarious that a wolf as pathetic as Lupin could turn anyone, accident or not. Hermione started to think that he kept her around mostly because she amused him, and possibly because he wanted into her pants. _

_ The pack wasn't nasty, or outright rude, but they could be a bit crass, and it was obvious that they were excluding her. They didn't know that Bellatrix was happy enough to tell her about the missions the pack went on. Shake downs, muggings, hits and full on slaughter if they went out during a full moon. Hermione couldn't say she was sad to not be included. _

_ When the pack was at Malfoy Manor for a full moon she ran with them. After several months of that she was definitely considered pack, but she wasn't fully trusted. Something that proved to be a smart move from Greyback. Not that it helped. _

_ The werewolves took over Malfoy Manor's ballroom. It was large enough that all thirty or so members of the pack could be there, doing their own thing, but basking in the closeness to the rest of the pack. Hermione even tended to be found there, usually reading. It went without saying that her books were not to be touched, though that had less to do Hermione and more to do with Narcissa, and surprisingly Bellatrix's love of books. _

_ The other wolves let her be, never trying to threaten her, or push her out. She'd even made a few friends. Brutus was a large man who lived up to his name, but could be as gentle as a lamb. Hermione was teaching him to read and the rest of the pack was smart enough to not tease him over it. Brutus was stronger than even Greyback, but he lacked the tactical mind of a pack leader. Then there was Fiona, an ex ministry employee who worked in the department of magical creature regulation. She'd been bitten by a rogue werewolf in Wales, and knowing that legally she had to register herself, which would cost her her job, she just …. hadn't. She'd managed it for a few months before her temper caught up with her, and she'd left the Ministry to find Greyback. Now she spent most of her time roughhousing with the other wolves or talking to Hermione about law.  _

_ Hermione appreciated the blanket acceptance that came from the pack. Despite everything, they seemed committed to the fact that they all bore the same curse, and that was enough. Or it would have been, if one of the stupid wolves had kept his mouth shut about Narcissa. _

_ Draco took the Dark Mark, Hermione found out, and as a reward for his help in Dumbledore's death, Lucius had been broken out of Azkaban. Hermione had made it her mission to stay out of his way, but she still heard the rumours that he hadn't quite recovered. He had been locked up for a year. Nothing compared to some of the others, but he didn't seem to want to heal his mind. She'd overheard Bellatrix admitting that the first year was the worst, and after that it just got easier. After a year anger took over, and it was easier to fix anger than it was to fix the depressive hold that dementors caused. _

_ Weakness was not acceptable in Greyback's pack, and Lucius soon became the butt of many jokes. _

_ Then it was taken too far. Thomas was his name, and he resented the dark witches and wizards that they were aligned with because they gave him orders. So, when Narcissa entered the room with a message from the Dark Lord for Greyback, he spoke up. _

_ "I hear your husband is back and even more broken than before. Pansy ass bitch. I bet he hasn't even done his duty and given you a good shag yet." _

_ Narcissa's gaze briefly flicked to Thomas, but with nothing more than a slight tightening of her eyes, she ignored him. _

_ Hermione wasn't so unaffected. With carefully controlled movements she shut her book and placed it on the pile next to her. She clenched her jaw against the fangs already starting to form in her mouth. Greyback flicked his eyes between the two of them, completely ignoring Narcissa. While he often differed to the Death Eaters, he never did in here. Not with his pack watching.  _

_ Hermione headed towards where Thomas was starting to crowd Narcissa. Narcissa still didn't bother to even look at him, keeping her gaze firmly on Greyback. _

_ "I can give it to you good, ya know. If good ol' Lucius can't manage to get it up. I bet you want me to. Heck, even if you don't want it I bet…" _

_ Thomas never finished the thought. Hermione appeared next to Narcissa in an instant and shoved him away. He flew several feet before landing on his back. _

_ "Enough, Thomas." _

_ Thomas clambered to his feet, his fangs had grown in, and his eyes were a bright golden colour. It wasn't uncommon to see the smaller transformations in a pissed off wolf, but Hermione had quickly come to realise that none of the pack, including Greyback, could do what she could. They couldn't force the change outside of the full moon, and she had kept that she could a tightly controlled secret. Luckily, it seemed that neither Bellatrix nor Narcissa had any inclination to tell the rest of the pack either. _

_ "What do you think you're doing pup? Think she'll give you a kiss if you play the part of protector from the big bad wolf?" Thomas snarled. _

_ He advanced on them, leaping for Hermione at the last second. He should have been stronger than her, at least, that's what Hermione assumed he was banking on. He wasn't though, and she caught his leaping form and threw it to the ground. Then, before he could react she was on him. She dropped one knee into his gut and the other at his side. One long, clawed hand held down his shoulder while the other forced his face into the ground. She didn't hesitate. This bastard had threatened and insulted her mate.  _

_ Her teeth closed around his throat and she tore into it, breaking through skin and flesh, dousing herself with blood. It wasn't a killing blow, but if left untreated it would be. She spat a chunk of flesh out and stood, looming over Thomas as he grasped at the wound. _

_ "Too far, little wolf." Greyback rumbled with anger. _

_ "Too far?" Hermione laughed. "He's alive, isn't he? Much more generous than I should have been, considering the threat to what is mine. You'd have done worse." _

_ "I have the power to back it up." Greyback said as he advanced on her. _

_ "Do you?" _

_ The rest of the pack watched in awe as she changed, weeks outside of the full moon. Greyback usually had the advantage. He had been strong before he became a werewolf, and was even stronger now. But he was no match for her when she had the full advantage of her wolf behind her. _

_ It was an unfair fight. Greyback swung his claws at her and she took the hit, healing it instantly. She swung at him, swiping him across the chest. His next hit was caught in her muzzle and she bit down, shattering the delicate bones in his wrist. She twisted her head, throwing him against the far wall, and surely dislocating his shoulder. Hermione stalked towards him as Greyback stood, doing a surprisingly good job of ignoring the pain from his mangled arm. It fell limply from his side. He growled and rushed her, but all Hermione had to do was use her extended reach to grab him by the neck and lift him high. She watched as he struggled to breath, and failed to react each time he swung his feet out to hit her chest and stomach. Finally, when it seemed like he would either pass out or die, Hermione flung him across the room. Her form shifted as she approached him. Much quicker than Narcissa had seen her do it the first time. _

_ Greyback's eyes were droopy, but he still breathed and was still conscious. _

_ "Your fate is in the hands of the pack, but you are no longer our leader, Greyback. You're not strong enough." _

Bellatrix snorted. "Debatable. You still seem pretty stupid to me."

"You just think I should have killed Greyback."

"Well, yes. That's a given. Do you want back up for this insane plan of yours?"

Hermione shrugged. "I won't say no, but it's not an attack mission. Perhaps if you watched from a far? Make sure I don't get snuck up on?"

Bellatrix and Hermione had a somewhat rocky relationship. They both knew that they had the best intentions towards Narcissa however, and that did much to bridge the gap. Bellatrix knew that Hermione wasn't committed to Voldemort. It had been a point of contention between them once. But as the war went on, Bellatrix's faith in Voldemort seemed to wane. They had each other's backs because aside from Narcissa and Draco, they didn't really trust anyone else, and that, unlike Voldemort's grand claims and promises, was something Bellatrix could count on.

Hermione had changed how the pack worked with Voldemort. Where they had once been bullies, and thugs, they were now much more diverse. It was why Voldemort gave her such freedom and was willing to compromise with her. Thugs were useful, but skilled fighters, and trackers were more so. 

Wolves like Fiona who had an intimate knowledge of other creatures became advisors and ambassadors. Those like Hermione who could be more in touch with their wolves could track, and perform surveillance that didn't depend on magic. Wizards, Hermione knew, tended to forget about the mundane. They didn't look up when they thought they were being followed, so they never saw the wolf hopping across the rooftops. They didn't think anyone could listen in, or observe if they had wards up. But werewolves had better hearing, and a lot could be told about someone by their smell.

Not to mention that werewolf claws were a natural magical weapon. Much like the sword of Gryffindor was unbreakable, werewolf claws could cut through anything magical. Including wards. It was a little known fact simply because most werewolves weren't in control enough once they turned to realise that they had done something spectacular. That was no longer the case, but Hermione still guarded that secret carefully, only training those she truly trusted in the pack.

Finding Tonks wouldn't be easy, but it also wouldn't be impossible. It would just take time, there were few people she could trust with the task, and fewer still she was willing to involve.

So Hermione changed targets. Narcissa was more than willing to help Hermione by sending a letter to Andromeda. Hermione didn't keep any secrets from Narcissa, even if she wanted to, her wolf wouldn't let her. 

When Hermione had first designed the magical tattoos that let the werewolves, Death Eaters, and most importantly, Voldemort know who Hermione considered a member of her personal pack, Narcissa had been first in line to get one. Then she had forced both Bellatrix and Draco to accept it as well.

It was a simple Celtic knot that circled around the right wrist. Simple but in a world where tattoos were not very common, it stood out.

Voldemort had offered her protection for her pack in exchange for her help. Once he realised how much more useful she could make the wolves, he was more than happy to allow her to mark a few witches and wizards outside of their side. He offered them leniency, and a no kill order, though he did not promise no pain.

Andromeda would be the first.

Bellatrix and Hermione flew after Narcissa's owl on their brooms. Hermione could have run, but brooms and disillusionment charms were much more subtle. The owl eventually started to fly lower, until it suddenly disappeared. There seemed to be nothing there, just a field between two quaint cottages in the English countryside. They landed and Hermione grew her claws out. She reached out until she could feel magic push her back. It was a decently strong ward, but it fell apart under her claws. She made a hole big enough for the two of them.

Bellatrix gestured towards the front door, but Hermione shook her head. She could hear soft hooting from the back of the house, likely from Narcissa's owl.

Hermione ended her disillusionment charm and handed her broom to Bellatrix. She walked quietly around the side of the house. There stood Andromeda Tonks, a woman Hermione had heard a lot about from Narcissa, Bellatrix and Tonks, but whom she had never met. She looked shockingly like Bellatrix, just with lighter hair, and a less harrowed look in her eyes.

Hermione stood still, and waited to be noticed. It didn't take long, and to Andromeda's credit, she didn't seem too shocked.

"So you're Narcissa's new girl. You must be a muggleborn if you're turning up here in jeans."

Hermione glanced down at her jean and sweater combo.

"Yes. You can call me Hermione."

"Bellatrix must hate you. I'm surprised Narcissa has been able to keep you alive."

Hermione just shrugged. "Well, she did torture me the first time I came to the Manor, but that was mostly a misunderstanding. We get along fairly well now."

Andromeda stared at her carefully for a few moments before gesturing inside the house.

"Would you like a cup of tea? I get the feeling we have a lot to talk about."

Hermione nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, we do. If it makes you feel any better, I can leave my wand outside."

Andromeda snorted. "I think I'll be fine. I'm a better dueler than I appear."

Her words had the slightest hint of threat to them, and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I don't doubt that. It'll be a strange day when I can beat any of the Black sisters in a duel, I think."

Andromeda led Hermione inside, and they settled near the kitchen. Hermione heard the jug click on as they sat down.

"What are you doing here? What do you want from me?"

Hermione tilted her head. "What has Narcissa told you? Did she tell you about how I broke into Malfoy Manor, and almost killed Bellatrix?"

Andromeda snorted. "No wonder Bella likes you. She's always had a self destructive streak. I am curious though, how you managed to almost kill her. You already said she's the better dueler."

Hermione nodded. She accepted a cup as it floated out of the kitchen with tea already in it. At any other time she would have been impressed at the casual wandless magic from Andromeda, but Hermione had come to expect a lot from the two Black sisters she knew. Why should Andromeda be any different?

"In my third year, I rather ambitiously asked to take all possible classes. I was able to, but only with the help of a time turner. Of course when Sirius was to be executed for the death of the Potters, a crime he didn't commit, it came in very useful." Hermione sighed. "Only, earlier that night we'd already escaped Professor Lupin once. It was a full moon after all."

"Oh." Andromeda looked down at her tea. "And he…?"

"It was a scratch. It didn't really hurt if I'm being honest. It did scar, of course, but that's the nature of cursed wounds. I was able to keep it a secret for a few years. But somehow Umbridge found out, and as her last act as headmistress, she expelled me."

"Dumbledore…."

"Dumbledore rescinded it, but it was too late." Hermione bit out. It never got easier to explain. "I was at home when I got the letter. It was an accident of my own making, my own hubris. I had been working on transforming outside of the full moon, and I had been rather successful. I think that's why it happened, but I can't be sure. I got the letter and at first I was shocked, and then I was angry."

A few tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she gritted her teeth, staring angrily down at the table.

"And then I was an orphan."

Hermione was surprised that the sound of shattering didn't come from her. Instead Andromeda stared rather shakily down at the broken tea cup in her hand. Tea was already starting to stain the white table cloth and Hermione could smell the faintest hint of blood.

"I'm sorry you went through that, Hermione."

"Yes, well." Hermione cleared her throat as Andromeda cleaned up the mess she had made.

"I went to Malfoy Manor because I knew Greyback frequented it."

"And instead you found Narcissa. She's not an easy person to love, Narcissa, but she is worth it. She will take everything you have, but she will give it back ten fold."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I know."

"Good, now not to rush you, but Narcissa did tell me you had something for me."

"Ah. Yes. Well, it's not exactly easy to explain, so please bear with me. You are Narcissa and Bellatrix's sister. You belong to them, and that means you belong to me. You are family, pack."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "That sounds … barbaric in all honesty. And I grew up in a pureblood household where belonging to your husband was the norm."

Hermione groaned. "It's not possessive or anything like that. It's just … Narcissa is important to me, and you are important to her. Therefore, your wellbeing is important to me too. The wolf just makes it seem a little bit more primal than it really needs to be. For you there's nothing much to consider, but for me I just instinctually want to protect you."

Andromeda frowned slightly. "I'm still not sure how this counts as you giving me something."

"I want to offer you my protection. In the form of a magical tattoo around your wrist. It doesn't do anything really, it just indicates that you are part of my pack. I have made deals with … people" Hermione said vaguely. "and those people understand not to harm anyone with my mark on their wrist. Narcissa has one, and so does Bella and Draco. I'm working on getting Lucius to accept one."

Andromeda snorted. "He's okay that you're mated to his wife?"

"He's actually been rather polite about it all, if I'm honest." Hermione said with a chuckle. "Much to Bella's disappointment. I think she hoped I'd end up killing him."

_ Hermione liked to spend time at the lake deep in the forest. It was still on Malfoy land, and well within the wards, but it didn't feel like it was. _

_ "I understand that I have you to thank for defending Narcissa's honour." _

_ Hermione didn't jump, she'd heard Lucius approaching from far away. He wasn't used to the forest like she was. He'd nearly tripped on a root coming out here. _

_ He sat on the ground next to her, and Hermione was surprised that he didn't even seem to hesitate before lowering himself into the dirt and sand. _

_ Hermione had been avoiding him since he came back from Azkaban. She'd had a few months in Malfoy Manor without him. She'd spent the time getting to know Narcissa, and now that he was back, it was a constant reminder that no matter what Hermione felt, Narcissa was married, and would likely never feel the same. It was a rather cruel twist of fate, but she was used to that by now. _

_ Hermione shrugged. She wasn't expecting Lucius' chuckle. _

_ "I love her, you know. Narcissa is my partner in everything. She is frightfully intelligent, has a head for business, and she is a good mother. Something that has been put to the test in these trying times." _

_ Hermione scowled but didn't say anything. _

_ "She is everything I've ever wanted from a wife, though I do fear that I have failed as a husband more than once. She's always been very forgiving about that." Lucius sighed. "But I've never been in love with her. Nor her me. Our marriage was purely a business arrangement. Both of our parents were looking for spouses for us, and Narcissa and I decided that we'd rather marry each other than whatever morons they managed to pair us with. I believe her parents wanted her to marry Goyle, that oaf." _

_ Lucius wrinkled his nose, and it was the least dignified Hermione had ever seen him. _

_ "Regardless of the past, I would never stand in the way of Narcissa's happiness. Though it may be prudent to tiptoe around a few people for the time being." _

_ She didn't say anything to him at that time, her head was too full of possibilities to really think at all.  _

_ The next time that one of the Carrow twins took a pot shot at Lucius in front of her, calling him weak, she made sure to show her displeasure though her fists. She broke a nose, and Bellatrix cackled with laughter for the next half hour. _

_ That night, Narcissa kissed her cheek once they finished their shared reading time. _

Hermione nodded. "Surprisingly so. I was a little worried it was a trick to begin with, but he seems genuine in his insistence that we explore our connection."

"That's a far cry from the Lucius I went to school with."

"I believe Azkaban changed him. Sometimes I fear he is not as proper as he should be, considering the circles he runs in."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes, and Hemeione had the distinct impression that she was being judged.

"You actually care about him." Andromeda said slowly. "The muggleborn witch who protested for house self rights cares about Lucius my-blood-is-so-blue-you-could-use-it-as-ink Malfoy."

"Ah." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Tonks talked about me then."

"Yes. I am curious though, why now? Narcissa first told me about you over a year ago."

"I had a run in with Tonks a few days ago. The instincts part of the pack mentality really kicked in. She's pregnant, and not only does that mean there's a new Black, but it will be a wolf."

Andromeda smiled sadly. "It won't be."

"A wolf? Or a Black? Because I can guarantee you that Tonks is carrying a pup."

"A Black." Andromeda explained.

"Oh." Hermione said quietly. She watched Andromeda for a few moments before speaking up again. "Again, I'm afraid you are wrong. Your uncle may have removed you from the family tree when he was head, but Bellatrix has since reinstated you as is her prerogative as head of house Black. Once she realised Narcissa was still owling you regularly, she figured it was the proper thing to do. For both of your protection."

"Head of house? But Mr Potter…" Andromeda started, before Hermione quickly interrupted.

"Harry doesn't count. Sirius may have been his godfather, but you know that's not how it works. He's a Potter, not a Black, and no matter what Sirius wrote in a will,  _ if _ he even wrote one at all, it just can't be passed on to him. He's lucky that Grimmauld Place accepted him, but he would never be granted entrance to the ancestral home or vaults."

"He's already been to the Black Gringotts vault. I went with him."

Hermione shook her head. "I wasn't talking about Gringotts."

Andromeda stared at Hermione in surprise. "They do trust you. Quite a lot if you know about  _ those  _ vaults."

"I haven't been Hermione Granger in close to a year." Hermione said softly.

_ Hermione raised an eyebrow. Narcissa has asked her to come and meet her in the library, but instead of the cozy study sessions they usually enjoyed, Hermione found both Black sisters and a rather large pile of paperwork. _

_ "Well, you two know how to show a girl a good time, don't you?" _

_ Bellatrix smirked. "Knowing you, paperwork is a good time. Fucking know it all." _

_ "Would you two stop it for just a moment? Merlin, it's like dealing with five year olds again." _

_ Hermione bit back her response. Her and Bellatrix were always having a go at each other. It was in good spirits, but it could get a little personal. Hermione walked forward and placed a hand at the back of Narcissa's neck. She gently kneaded the muscles there and she could feel Narcissa sigh. _

_ Narcissa more than anyone, knew that her and Bellatrix's barbs were mostly harmless. _

_ "What's got you so stressed, Cissa?" _

_ Bellatrix snorted and answered for her sister. "She wants to formally include you into the Black family, but is afraid you'll say no." _

_ "Bella!" Narcissa hissed. _

_ "Of course I want that." _

_ Narcissa's head snapped up to look at Hermione.  _

_ "Really?" _

_ "I will accept anything and everything you need of me, Narcissa. You are my mate, but you are also my family. I lost everything because of what I am, but both you and Bellatrix have accepted everything about me. I'd be proud to be a Black." _

"Technically speaking, I am considered Bellatrix's ward. It was the easiest way to be included into the family without Bella having to appear at a court meeting. I was of legal adult age at the time, so we both just needed to sign a few forms."

"A muggleborn Black." Andromeda said with surprise. "Oh how my father would have hated that."

"I had the distinct impression that it only made Bellatrix happier to sign everything."

Andromeda nodded once, and then again. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll do it. I'll accept your protection."

Hermione sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

Hermione took Andromeda's wrist and pressed her wand to it. She muttered a few words and ink spread from her wand and sunk into Andromeda's skin. Hermione removed her wand and gave Andromeda's hand a quick squeeze.

"That's it?" Asked Andromeda.

"That's it. It's just a tattoo, Andromeda. Just make sure it's visible if you're in any … interesting situations."

"Interesting situations. Right." Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Well, it was nice properly meeting you Hermione."

"You too, Andromeda. Maybe once this is all over we can have a less stressful get together."

Andromeda laughed. "Blacks don't do low stress. I hope we both see the end of this war, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and left through the same back door that she had come in through. As soon as she was outside she cast a disillusionment charm and headed for where she had left Bellatrix.

"Let's go, Bella."

She took her broom from Bellatrix and they kicked off from the ground, heading back to Malfoy Manor.

"Did you have fun talking about me?" Bellatrix growled once they were up in the air, and far away from Andromeda's home.

"Was I wrong?"

Bellatrix grumbled, but didn't argue.

"You didn't tell her about what else that tattoo can do."

Hermione shrugged. "It's not important. She doesn't know how to use it to call me anyway."

Bellatrix cackled. "You're in for a world of hurt once she figures it out though."

"Probably." Hermione said with a smirk. "But that just means our plan worked, so I think I'll be able to handle it. I've handled you for the past year and a half, haven't I?"

"Hey! I'll show you a handle!"

/////

Hermione spent the next few days scouting out the known Order hideouts. Eventually, she finally caught a fresh scent on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. Tonks had been there recently, very recently. The fact that Hermione could still find number twelve just went to show that no one had shared her meeting with Harry, Ron, Lupin and Tonks.

So she knocked.

The door flew open, and there was Molly Weasley, her wand pointed straight at Hermione's throat.

"Well hey there, Mrs Weasley."

The sob that wrenched out of Molly's throat was harsh, and then Hermione was pulled into a crushing hug. She was only released when Molly made the move to pull her inside.

"Oh Hermione, it's so good to see you. We've all been so worried. Especially after you didn't go back to Hogwarts. We all feared the worse when the aurors went to your house and…." Molly trailed off. 

"I know." Hermione said quietly. "It hasn't been an easy few years."

Molly just nodded and led Hermione into the kitchen. She bustled towards the stove, putting on the kettle as Hermione sat. Once the kettle had boiled, and the tea had been made, Molly settled down opposite Hermione.

"I have so many questions, Hermione, but only one that really matters. Are you okay?"

It was strange, to come back to something that had once filled Hermione with such joy, and feel nothing but guilt and the slightest hint of anger. Mrs Weasley had always been caring, but there were small things that Hermione only realised were a problem once she was living in Malfoy Manor. Molly had always assumed she knew nothing about the wizarding world, even five years into it, and explained everything as if she were a child, and not the bright witch who was known for studying. Narcissa and Bellatrix just assumed she knew everything already, and while that did cause confusion on occasion, they were both more than willing to fill her in on some of the more complicated matters that Hermione's reading hadn't covered. Even if Bellatrix could be a bit of a bitch about it. She took every opportunity to tease Hermione that she could.

Even Mr Weasley's interest in muggle technology was based in veiled prejudice. It was a novelty to him, something to marvel at because those poor, unmagical folk still happened to find a way. Lucius was the opposite. He found a lot of muggle devices and technologies rather distasteful. He didn't have his position at the Ministry anymore, but he did make an effort to stay up to date with the effects of the war on the muggle world. While no one had quite broken the statue of secrecy yet, it certainly wasn't a concern for Voldemort and thus needed to be watched. Lucius did this with several daily muggle newspapers. It often led to him asking Hermione for more context around certain articles, or outright confusion when it came to the advertising in between articles. The conversation on dentistry, which Hermione knew an unusual amount about, was particularly memorable.

Hermione actually appreciated the looks of baffled disgust Lucius would sometimes give her over the childish amusement Mr Weasley had often shared for all things muggle.

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley."

"Where in the world have you been?"

Hermione tilted her head. She could hear movement upstairs, someone coming down, likely to investigate who had arrived.

"I've been around. Mostly staying out of the way, well sort of."

"Your parents…"

"Not to be rude, Mrs Weasley, but I'm well aware of what has happened to my parents and I'd rather not discuss it."

"If you have any clues, we can help look for them…"

Hermione couldn't help the laugh the burst forth from her.

"Oh, you think they're just missing."

Molly looked at her in shock. "You mean, they're…" her voice lowered to a harsh whisper. "dead?"

"Hmm, I suppose I do mean that, yes."

Somehow, Tonks managed to not trip her way down the stairs, and even made a near silent entrance into the kitchen. Her face was drawn and serious, and she held her wand tightly in her hand. Hermione flicked her eyes to Tonks briefly before looking back at Molly.

"Oh Hermione! That's why you disappeared. You could have come to us."

"She did." Tonks said harshly.

Hermione barked out a laugh. "Don't tell me I've put some strain on your relationship, Tonks."

"We've had a few words." Tonks narrowed her eyes. "You need to leave, Hermione."

Molly gasped, but Hermione spoke before she could.

"I was rather surprised I was welcomed here, if I'm being honest. Then again, with both Sirius and Dumbledore dead, there's no one else to change the secret keeper oath. I hadn't realised, Tonks, that our meeting a few days ago was a secret. I mean, I did say that I'd be seeing you soon."

"What?!" Tonks' fury turned ever so slightly to fear when Molly stood up, her wand clutched had tightly in her hand a d a glare fixed firmly upon Tonks. "You found Hermione  _ days _ ago, and you told no one?"

"It wasn't like that. I was going to bring it up at tonight's Order meeting. She was with…"

"Watch yourself, Tonks." Hermione interrupted sharply.

"They're Death Eaters!"

"They're family."

"No, they're not. Take it from someone who is actually related to them."

"You don't know them. You haven't spent any time with Bellatrix or Narcissa."

"I don't need to, Hermione. There are some things that are just known. They're elitist, who want nothing but power and hate everything muggle."

"I'm a muggleborn, and they have no problems sharing a house with me. Are you sure you haven't just bought into the Order's lies from the last war?"

"They only care about you because you're a werewolf!"

Silence filled the room, and Hermione stood, her face stoney. Tonks clenched her jaw, instantly regretting her outburst. Hermione had been a friend. It wasn't her fault Remus had lost control, and honestly, Tonks couldn't blame Hermione for turning away from the light. It perhaps wasn't the best choice, but it was a desperate choice.

Molly on the other hand was shocked. There had been a lot of theories about what happened to Hermione. Most of the Order figured she had disappeared with her parents, and with resources spread as thin as they were, they hadn't the time to investigate the matter.

But a werewolf? It had always been possible, of course, Greyback was the epitome of a beast of a man, but it hadn't seemed likely. Molly had always hoped that Hermione had fled with her parents before the war could consume them all, but she'd known deep down that it wasn't the case. Hermione wasn't the sort to abandon Harry for no reason.

"I'll show you family, Tonks." Hermione said as she stormed out of the room.

"A werewolf?" Molly questioned. "Please tell me it was Greyback, or one of his pack."

Tonks sighed and dropped into a chair. She placed her head in her hands and groaned.

"It wasn't. It was Remus. When he taught at Hogwarts. I don't know the specifics, and Remus doesn't remember it. Harry was there but he didn't notice anything happen. He said that there were a few close calls that night. Obviously one was closer than he thought. She kept it a secret though, from both Harry and Ron. Neither of them had any idea that she was dealing with that at Hogwarts."

"She's a smart girl." Molly said quietly. "If she wanted to keep it a secret, she could. I can't imagine how hard it was for her to deal with on her own."

"I know, but right now she can't be trusted Molly. She's been put in a hard place, and we failed her. Until she leaves the people she calls family, she's a threat to the Order and to Harry and Ron."

Molly looked like she wanted to argue, but what Tonks said was true. They shouldn't have kept Grimmauld Place as a base, not with both Sirius and Dumbledore gone, and especially not now that they knew Hermione was on the other side of this war.

Both Molly and Tonks jumped when Hermione's voice carried throughout the house.

"Hurry up, would you!"

They exchanged a look before heading upstairs where the command had come from. Both of them had assumed that Hermione would leave, but no, apparently she meant it quite literally when she said she'd show Tonks family.

When they eventually found Hermione one of the studies, she was kneeling down, having a quiet conversation with Kretcher. The old house elf was staring up at Hermione seriously, but without the usual disgust he had once held for her. She held out her hand, and after a brief moment of hesitation, Kretcher shook it and disappeared. Tonks wasn't sure if the small smile he'd been wearing was even real.

Hermione stood and headed straight to the large Black family tapestry that hung on the wall. Sirius had wanted to get rid of it, though both Harry and Molly had fought him on it. In the end it had stayed simply because of the magic protecting it, and the permanent sticking charm that kept it in the study.

"It hasn't been updated in years." Hermione said softly. "Sirius doesn't have a death date. Neither does Walburga. She must have been the last to update it."

Molly frowned. "My parents had one of these tapestries, it updated automatically. Why wouldn't this one?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's old magic. Tied directly to the family. I'd guess that since an heir hasn't been here in over ten years that the house is dormant."

"But Sirius…"

Hermione interrupted Molly quickly. "Sirius was the heir, and then he ran away. He was officially disinherited, though not disowned. Regulus was heir before he died, and then it fell to the other Black line. Currently, Bellatrix is the head of house Black. I believe that the only reason Sirius even ended up with Grimmauld Place is because Walberga didn't want her sister in law to have it, so it went to him in her will."

"Oh, Hermione. We can help you. Come back and work with the Order. No one will treat you differently for being a werewolf, and I won't let anyone even think about doubting you because you did what you had to during a difficult time. " Molly blurted out pleadingly. She had obviously been sitting on the request since Hermione left the kitchen.

Hermione bit out a sharp laugh. "No. I don't need help. I stay because I want to, not because I need to, or have nowhere else to go. It doesn't always happen, but werewolves can have mates, and I found mine in Malfoy Manor."

_ Hermione gestured for Narcissa to leave the room first, and when she eventually tore her eyes away from Greyback's beaten body, she did. There was silence between them until they were a fair distance away, and that was how Hermione figured out that Narcissa knew far more about werewolves than she let on. She knew just how far to go. _

_ "You called me yours, Miss Granger." _

_ It wasn't a question, or an accusation. Narcissa and Hermione had spent a fair amount of time over the past months getting to know each other over old books and rare magic. _

_ "Yes." _

_ "You didn't leave. Once you found out that Greyback couldn't help you, you didn't leave." _

_ "No, I didn't." _

_ "I'm your mate, aren't I?" _

_ Hermione nodded as they approached the door to Voldemort's study. _

_ Narcissa sighed. "We don't have the time to discuss this now. Don't get yourself killed, Hermione." _

_ "I won't." _

"I won't leave her," Hermione continued. "and frankly, I don't want to." She sighed. "I came to offer you protection, Tonks. I am a Black now, and so are you. You're pregnant, not only with a pup, but with the youngest Black, and that means it's my job to protect you."

"We're not Blacks, Hermione!"

Hermione turned back to the tapestry. "You're so wrong, Tonks."

She drew a knife from within her cloak and sliced it across the palm of her hand. She could already hear Bellatrix teasing her for the dramatics, and Narcissa's light scolding about the proper way to let blood for rituals so that you didn't have a non working hand. Luckily for Hermione, she was a werewolf, so the wound wouldn't last long.

She pressed it against the tapestry and instantly she could feel the Black family magic come to life. The first change was Walburga's death date slowly being threaded into existence, followed by Sirius'. Then things started happening quickly. Draco's portrait restitched itself from a toddler and into the young man he now was, Andromeda's burnt hole of a spot started to brighten as threads were unburnt and moved back together to create her portrait. A thin golden line spread from her to a new portrait labelled Theodore Tonks. From the two of them a silver line indicating blood, rather than the gold of marriage and another portrait formed. This one flickered through several colours of hair before finally settling on bubblegum pink. Tonks' jaw dropped as her name was inscribed beneath it. 

Activity seemed to slow for a moment, but Hermione could feel the magic silently brewing beneath her hand. At the same time a gold thread reached out from Tonks, and a silver thread from Bellatrix. The gold thread led to a meticulously made copy of Lupin's face, and Hermione couldn't help but feel that it had rather accurately gotten his morose attitude right as well. The silver thread from Bellatrix was broken, made of dotted lines rather than the solid silver between Draco and Narcissa. It led to Hermione's portrait, and her name, Hermione Black.

By the time Hermione pulled her hand off of the tapestry, the cut across her hand had already healed, and any blood split on the tapestry itself seemed to have disappeared.

Both Molly and Tonks looked rather gobsmacked at the additions.

"This is the tapestry that we have in Black Hall. Bellatrix reinstated Andromeda as a Black over a year ago. She's actually Bellatrix's heir, which does make you second in line to be the head of the Ancient and Nobel house of Black."

Tonks stared at Hermione. "Uh, no thanks."

Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it. You can choose to pass it up, it would move on to your child, but there's still Draco, Narcissa and myself before things get complicated."

Tonks peered at the tapestry. "You weren't lying about being a Black. What does it mean that your line is dotted?"

"I am Bellatrix's ward, her responsibility when it comes to pureblood politics and family matters, but not her heir."

"She accepted a muggleborn as her ward." Molly said in awe. Her face quickly turned red. "I didn't mean it like that, Hermione dear, I just knew Bellatrix from school and she was always spouting blood purist nonsense. I knew she had changed somewhat. She was always arrogant and a little mean, but not usually cruel. I just didn't expect it to be her ideas on blood purity as well that had changed."

Hermione shrugged. "She's far from perfect, but she does try. And she cares for me, in her own way. That's why I came here today. I want to offer you protection, Tonks. You're family."

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"It's just a mark," Hermione explained. "on your wrist. Just make sure it's visible if you're fighting Death Eaters and they won't kill you."

"Even if I'm attacking them?" Tonks asked skeptically.

Hermione nodded. "Even then. I mean, they won't go easy on you, but you'll be alive and not permanently disfigured. They're Death Eaters, not Nifflers."

Tonks snorted. "You're telling me. I still don't get it though. Fine, you're a Black, I'm a Black even. But we're on opposite sides of this war. Why would you want to protect me?"

"You are pack, Tonks, and I would be a terrible leader if I didn't protect my pack. My duty is to the Blacks, and my pack, not to Voldemort of this war. I've already lost one family, I'm not going to lose a second. Not when I know I can protect them."

Understanding dawned on Tonks' face. "This is a wolf thing, isn't it?"

"You will need my help one day, Tonks. Lupin isn't a bad man, but he is a terrible werewolf. He's too scared of what he is to let himself see that there's more to being a werewolf than pain. You can't let him pass that on to your child. You know what he's gone through, and you know what it's like to be different, even in a world of magic."

"And you'll help?" Tonks asked quietly. "Even if our side wins, or the rest of the Blacks die?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll take your protection."

Hermione nodded and took Tonks' hand. She pressed her wand to Tonks' wrist like she had done days ago to Andromeda. A few seconds later and the tattoo had sunk into Tonks' wrist.

"That's it?" Asked Tonks.

"Yes. It's just a mark, nothing more. I wish I could protect everyone." Hermione said, throwing a glance to Molly. "A lot of people deserve it."

"It's okay, Hermione." Molly said softly.

"It's not, but we have to play with the hand we are dealt, and hope for the best. Goodbye, Molly."

With that Hermione turned on her heel and dissaperated away.

/////

Hermione didn't apperate straight back to Malfoy Manor. Instead she headed to Black Hall. The Dark Lord did occasionally go there, but he had become so entrenched at Malfoy Manor that those times were few and far between. It was now where she met the Black sisters when she needed a private moment. Aside from Draco and Lucius, no one else could get through the wards without the help or allowance of a Black. The wards were built that way, and couldn't be changed because the Blacks had always been paranoid. The Dark Mark allowed Voldemort to bypass the wards, but he was the only one, and even then, if need be, he could be repelled. It was part of the reason why Black Hall had been passed up as a base of operations, something they were all glad for now. Malfoy Manor was epitome of pureblood superiority. Rare artifacts and first edition books galore. Black Hall was all that and a lot darker. The Blacks had always been willing to dip their toes in all kinds of magic, and with how old the family was, some things had been declared dark long after they came into the possession of Black Hall.

Narcissa was waiting for her in the library. She was pouring over a mountain of books. Some on ancient magics, some on history.

"Did you get it?"

"You were right, of course." Hermione said softly as she approached her mate. "Kretcher was helpful, though reluctant to give up his reminder of Regulus. I said he could have anything from Regulus' room here, as long as he passed it by Bellatrix first."

"A good idea. Reggie did have a tendency to collect artifacts that he really had no business collecting."

Hermione rested her chin in Narcissa's head and wrapped her arms around the other woman as much as she could with the high backed chair Narcissa was sitting in between them. She sighed heavily.

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we?"

"If Bellatrix who spent two thirds of her life worshiping the lunatic thinks this is the right thing, then I think we're fine."

Hermione laughed and pressed a kiss to Narcissa's head. "You've got a point. Any luck finding the other ones?"

Narcissa closed her eyes and tilted her head back with a sigh. "We know about the book, the ring and the locket for sure. After a bit of reading, I think Bella is right, and she has one in her Gringotts vault. Which leaves potentially three more if what Draco found out from Slughorn is correct. One is likely to be an item from Ravenclaw, but all that comes up is her famous lost diadem. Which is still lost."

"It could have been found."

"Yes, but we've got a few more to collect before we need to worry about it. I still can't believe she made seven horcruxes." Narcissa sighed heavily. "Regardless, Bellatrix has a theory that she thinks you're going to hate."

Hermione smirked. "She's probably right."

"She does know you rather well by now." Narcissa said with a chuckle. "Pass the locket here."

Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a small purse. It held the locket she had bargained off of Kretcher, as well as a selection of fast get away items. Flash potions, belzer stones, a weeks worth of wolfbane potions and a few more helpful items all hid in an undetectable extension charm. With Narcissa backing her, Hermione had been able to produce several of these emergency packs, one for each of her family. If it weren't for Narcissa's money, and Bellatrix's… reputation at Borgin and Burke's, Hermione would never have been able to make such a useful kit, let alone five. As it was, it had already saved Lucius' life once.

Hermione extracted the locket from her purse and let it dangle above Narcissa's outstretched hand.

"Don't keep it on you. It's… not pleasant. I didn't have the chance to destroy it while I was there."

Narcissa nodded. "I'll put it in one of the magic resistant vaults."

"Good. Then hurry back. I just have to let the Dark Lord know that Tonks has taken the pack mark, and I'm done for the day."

"Good, I'll be in our room once you're ready. Try not to get into too much plotting, I'm only so patient, my darling."

Narcissa stood and sauntered towards the door. 

"You'd hate me to start without you."


End file.
